New Love
by ladypandorarose
Summary: Continuation from New Neighbors. Love has sprung for Anna Belle Collins while meeting the Cullens family, but something is coming for her greater than everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a continuation of my story New Neighbors, if you havn't read it here is the link, read this first. .?no=600093998 I hope my fan's of New Neighbors love this newest story.

The whole plane ride back, Embry continued to hold Anna Belle in his arms, unwilling to let her go. "Embry, you can put her down. It will be all right. I am sure you're getting cold holding her. We're not exactly warm." Esme said watched Embry, smiling the whole time.

"It is all right, I'm fine. I can't even tell she's cold." Embry smiled down at Anna Belle unable to take his eyes off of the sleeping vampire.

"I am guessing it's because your temperature runs at about 108°?" Bella laughed softly knowing that was the reason.

"That could be it, actually. How does she feel in your arms, Embry?" Carlisle asked as the plane started its descent into the airport.

"Very good." Embry looked over at Carlisle. He knew he would be in deep trouble with Sam, but it was well worth it. More than worth it.

Soon enough, they landed and everyone was gathered into the cars. Esme, Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Edward in the Volvo, while everyone else got into the Mercedes. Blaine took Anna Belle's car home with him. Edward took Bella home to her father while Carlisle drove straight to their house.

"Do you think you will be in trouble, Embry? After all, the last I heard, you were suppose to stay upon the reservation and not leave." Carlisle asked, glancing in the rear view mirror to look at Embry, who was still cradling Anna Belle.

"I don't care. I couldn't bare the thought of Anna Belle being in trouble any longer. I did what I thought I had to do and I would do it again, that's a promise." Embry answered as they drove to the house. It was a quicker trip to him as they got closer. He scented the air. Once they drove up the driveway, they soon encountered Billy and Sam waiting, neither looking very happy.

Carlisle parked the car, not to far from them and got out first. "Evening Sam, Billy." He opened the door for Embry to get out with Anna Belle. The boy slowly got out of the car. "We were able to locate not only Anna Belle but also Bella whom Alexander kidnapped to lure Anna Belle away."

"That is very good to hear Carlisle." Sam said, looking squarely at Embry. The tense moment was dashed when a wolf pup came running around the house heading straight for Embry with Anna Belle. "But unfortunately we have a problem, Embry. You disobeyed a direct order from me. You were told not to leave the Reservation."

"I couldn't stand idly by while Anna Belle could get hurt. Could you, if it were Emily in her place?" Embry threw at Sam, looking back at him without blinking. That was not something anyone did to their Alpha, ever.

Sam sighed softly before answering. "You will be confined to the reservation until I see fit that you should be allowed off the grounds. Someone will be with you at all times to make sure that you do this. You **will** learn to listen to me. I will not be so lenient if you do this again."

"Don't you think this is a little harsh, Sam? He just wanted to help." Carlisle asked shocked at what Sam just said.

"You do not understand the pack mentality, Carlisle. He must obey his Alpha at all times." Sam watched Embry, still never taking his eyes off of the boy.

Carlisle knew this wouldn't go over well with Embry, being made to be apart from Anna Belle like this. "What about those lessons to help her with her ability? Can she still start those right away?"

"No, not until Embry has been punished enough, she can not come on to the reservation land just yet." Billy spoke up this time. He knew what Sam wanted to do. "Come now boy, give the girl to her family so that they may take care of her and come home where you belong."

Embry looked down at Anna Belle and reluctantly handed her over to Rosalie,who actually looked sorry for the boy for a moment. He slowly walked towards Sam and Billy. "You will make sure she stays safe?"

"We will Embry, we won't let her out of our sight this time." Emmett said as he watched Sam helped Billy into his truck and the two wolves jumped into the bed before Billy started to drive away.

Embry kept his eyes upon Anna Belle curled up in Rosalie's arms until they were to far for him to see her anymore. "You will see her again soon, I promise." Sam watched Embry as they drove away.

"Not soon enough." Embry mumbled softly as they drove further away from his mate.

Carlisle and the others stood watching the truck drive off before he looked to them. "Lets get her to bed. I'm sure she'll want to sleep in her own bed." Rosalie nodded as she took Anna Belle into the house to put her to bed.

**************************

Esme had called ahead telling Charlie that they had found Bella and were bringing her home safe and sound. Once the Volvo pulled up in front of the Swan house, Charlie was out of the house within moments waiting for them to get out. Bella was sitting in the back with Esme and Alice, while Jasper sat with Edward up front. Edward and Jasper were out first both opening up the back doors. Esme got out first and then helped Bella get out, who was instantly grabbed up by Charlie.

"Oh Bella, I am so glad your safe. How did you ever find her?" Charlie asked as he hugged Bella tightly to him.

"Alexander took her to lure Anna Belle back to him. We were able to get there before anything happened to either of them." Alice wanted to be truthful with Charlie knowing that was the best idea.

"Thank goodness for Anna Belle." Charlie looked at Alice. "And of course all of you." He said, smiling at them.

Esme smiled at Charlie. "I am glad we could bring her back unharmed. We should get home. I am sure Bella wants to get some much needed rest. Also, Carlisle asked that Bella come to see him tomorrow, so he can check her out, just to make sure she's all right."

"Why, what happened?" Charlie pulled back from Bella to look her over instantly.

"Nothing, he's just being his normal 'doctor' self." Esme assured Charlie with a smile that had him eating out the palm of her hand.

"All right, I will make sure she goes. I am guessing that means no school, so straight to the hospital and home." Charlie looked down at Bella.

"Actually, he's home this week, so she can come by the house and spend the day with me and Anna Belle." Esme smiled up at Charlie again who nodded in agreement. "Well I think we should leave you two alone now. We have to get home to Anna Belle, it is a school night after all."

"Good night, Bella. See you later." Alice smiled at them happily.

"Good night, Bella." Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around Alice's waist to lead her back to the car.

Charlie had let go of Bella by now and Esme jumped in to hug her. "I am so glad we found you safe and sound." She whispered to Bella before kissing her cheek. "I will see you in the morning, honey." She kissed Bella on the forehead gently before going to the car where Jasper helped her into the front seat, after helping Alice into the back seat.

Edward leaned forward to hug Bella to him. "Do you want me to come back?"

"No, you can stay at home tonight with everyone." Bella told him softly as she hugged him back.

"All right." Edward was shocked that she didn't want him to come back to stay with her while she slept. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I will see you tomorrow." He promised before looking up at Charlie. "Good night, Chief Swan."

"Good night everyone." Charlie smiled at them all.

"See everyone tomorrow." Bella smiled before turning to go in to the house with Charlie.

Edward stayed a moment longer before putting the car into gear to drive home. "She wants a little 'me time', Edward. She just went through a very traumatic episode." Alice reassured him. "She will be just fine in the morning."

"I know." Edward softly said, watching Bella and Charlie go into the house. Bella turned to give him one last smile before closing the door. He would return of course, he just wouldn't let her know he was there.

************************

The next morning, Bella woke up to a sunny day, which made her smile. This meant that all of the Cullen's would be home today. She was amazed at how soundly she slept last night, especially after what had happened. The memory was still very fresh in her mind. It made her shiver with fear. She dressed quickly before going downstairs to find Charlie had made breakfast, well toasted some waffles at least.

"Good morning, Bells. I made breakfast." He nodded towards the waffles.

"Thanks, Dad." She sat down to quickly eat her food. Well, try to at least, since they were still frozen in the middle. After managing to gag down a few bites, she jumped up. "I am going to head over to the Cullen's house now."

"All right, I have already called the school, so your good for today. Tell the Cullen's 'Thank you' again for me." Charlie said as she cleaned her plate off.

"I will, see you later." Bella smiled as she turned to go to the door. Once she opened it, she smiled. Edward was waiting with the Volvo outside. The windows were all the way up, due to the bright sunlight. She rushed down the stairs quickly, trying not to trip, and got into the car. She smiled at Edward who sat in the drivers seat with a smile. "You came to get me, even in all this sunlight?"

"I thought it best if I came and picked you up. This way, we can have a little alone time today. Everyone is home for the day." Edward explained as he put the car into gear and started to drive off.

"So is Embry at the house too?" Bella asked as she pulled on her seat belt Edward started to drive.

Edward speed through the streets quickly. "No, he isn't allowed off of the reservation for a while and Anna Belle isn't going to be allowed on it just yet. We haven't told Anna Belle yet because we know it will upset her and right now, Carlisle doesn't want her upset."

"OH! It's a good thing you told me then." Bella nodded.

"Anna Belle is cooking you breakfast. She got up just before I left and started." Edward informed her.

"Before you left or when you went home to get your car?" Bella teased as they soon were upon the driveway for the Cullen house. He pulled up to the house and was out in a flash to open her door. Sparkling in the sunlight. She smiled up at Edward. "Still so beautiful to me." She whispered softly.

"As you are to me, my love." Edward put his arm around her as he lead her up to the house.

Once they reached the porch, the door flung open and Alice came out and grabbed Bella into a tight hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you came."

Bella laughed softly. "Well, Carlisle wanted to look me over so of course I came."

"I know." Alice said as she lead Bella into the house. The smell of pancakes attacked Bella's nose. "Anna Belle has been cooking for you."

"I can tell. It smells so good!" Bella said as she smiled at Alice. They went to the kitchen where they found Anna Belle putting more pancakes on the large pile of them that were already done. "Wow, that pile can feed 50 people!"

Anna Belle giggled softly. "Some are for Embry when he shows up. I know he will." She smiled as she put the pan down to cool off before she cleaned it. "Dig in while they're still warm." She said as she went to get the syrup from the pantry.

"You guys have to tell her. She thinks he's coming over today." Bella exclaimed softly to Edward and Alice.

"But we can't do that. It will make her want to go there. It will cause a big problem." Edward explained.

"What will cause a big problem?" Anna Belle asked as she walked back into the room with a bottle of maple syrup.

"Anna Belle, Embry isn't allowed to leave the reservation for a while. He disobeyed Sam by coming to the house and then leaving with us to come get you and Bella." Alice softly said. Anna Belle looked at her shocked at what she was just told.

"Anna Belle, are you all right?" Bella asked as the girl put the syrup down.

"I got him in trouble?" Anna Belle softly got out.

"No sweetie, you didn't. He did it because he loves you, but he shouldn't have gone against what Sam told him, so it's kind of a win-lose situation." Alice softly cooed to the young girl. "It will be all right. They will lift his restriction soon, I know they will." Alice smiled at the girl.

Soon enough, Anna Belle was cheered up while Bella happily ate her breakfast. It would be a long period of time it seemed for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy sat in the kitchen just finishing breakfast when Jacob got in. "How is Embry?"

"Still upset, I can't believe he's acting like this over a leech." Jacob groaned as he flopped down into one of the three kitchen chairs at the table.

"That 'leech' is his mate, you had better start respecting that, boy. If he _ever_ hears you talking like that about Anna Belle, he may just try to tear you apart and I will not stop him, and neither will Sam." He pointed out to his son who just grunted. "Imprinting is a strong thing, and you need to start to realize that. One day it could be you."

"But imprinting on that..._thing_? That isn't normal or natural, dad." Jacob pointed out the obvious to his father. "We are suppose to be enemy's with them. This isn't suppose to happen with enemies."

Billy laughed softly at Jacob. "Ah, but she's different. She's someone we have been waiting for to arrive for a long time. This does make sense because of her ability. If she hadn't been made a vampire, she wouldn't have met Embry and he never would have found his mate." He made his way to the sink with his plate. "Go and talk to Emily, she will explain more about this. I know she will." He suggested as he watched Jacob growl again before he got up and stomped out of the room. He sighed softly as he went about doing some of the cleaning in the house.

Jacob did just as his father suggested and drove to Emily and Sam's house to talk with her. When he pulled up Emily came out and smiled at him. "Hello Jacob, its nice to see you. Please come in." She offered as she turned to go back into the house."

"Thanks, Emily." Jacob said as he walked into the house with her. "I have a question about this whole imprinting thing."

"Sure Jacob, what do you want to know?" Emily sat down watching him with a smile. Jacob barely noticed the scars upon her face that were caused by Sam.

"Well, Embry...he has, well......" Jacob didn't know how to start this conversation.

"Has imprinted upon a vampire. Yes, I know about all of that." Emily watched as Jacob became shocked at her words. "Sam told me about it, I think its a good thing, after all I do believe Carlisle and his family have proven themselves to be what they claimed a long time ago. Look at all that he does in the hospital."

"Emily, they are blood sucking leeches, there isn't anything good about them!" Jacob exclaimed horrified at what Emily just said.

Emily just shook her head. "This girl you are speaking of has brought Embry love, Jacob. That is a great thing." She got up and walked over to the sofa and sat next to Jacob. "Remember when Sam imprinted upon me?" She asked him softly watching him as he sighed softly. "You have to just be there for him. Be a good friend for him, that is what he needs right now. All right?"

"I will try, Emily. I will really try, but I don't like this at all." Jacob shook his head.

"Things will turn out just fine, I have a feeling they will." Emily smiled at Jacob. She knew he would truly understand once Jacob imprinted himself upon a girl.

**************************

Two days had passed since coming back home and Anna Belle was getting antsy. This not being allowed to see Embry—especially after what they had just been through—was taking a toll upon Anna Belle. She had driven out to the border of the reservation line a few times, well...gotten close before Edward really tuned into her and stopped her. But today he was off with Bella, enjoying some time with her alone. Alice had convinced Esme and Rosalie to go shopping and the rest of the boys were off doing some things themselves, leaving Anna Belle on her day off with nothing to do.

She sighed softly as she eyed the house phone, biting her lower lip gently. She went over and picked it up after looking through Carlisle's phone book. Once she found the number she wanted, she smiled as she dialed it.

Sam looked down at his phone frowning at the Cullen's number showing up on the small cell phone. He picked it up instantly. "Yes Carlisle."

"Um, it's not Carlisle, Sam. It's Anna Belle." Her voice soft as she spoke on the phone. "I'm calling about this thing with Embry."

"He isn't allowed off the reservation and you're not allowed to come on, yet." Sam instantly stated hoping to avoid this talk with her.

"Please Sam, I know he has to be feeling horrible right now. I know I am. What if someone said you couldn't see Emily, huh? Wouldn't that just tear you apart?" Anna Belle's voice held a pleading note to it.

Sam groaned as he felt himself cave in. "All right, I will lift the punishment in two days, I can't do it now or else he will not learn his lesson fully, he needs to obey his Alpha."

"Oh thank you, Sam! Thank you so much." Anna Belle squealed with delight as she bounced up and down happily. As soon as she hung up the phone, it rang again. She looked down at the phone with a frown. Why was Alice calling home? She picked up the phone. "Hello, Alice."

"So are you going to call Embry and make a date?" Alice teased softly.

"How did you......." Anna Belle started to ask.

"I see you driving over to the reservation and disappearing silly. See, I told you Sam wouldn't make this last a whole two weeks." Alice assured Anna Belle with a giggle before she heard Rosalie snarling in the background about that stupid dog. "I will help you pick out something to wear when I get home. Promise." Alice got out before the line went dead making Anna Belle laugh softly.

*************************************

Loreen had arrived in Italy two days ago. It had taken her a day to get an audience with the Volturi, but now she stood within their chamber, awaiting her fate she chose for herself. Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in their thrown-like chairs as she entered. Guards around the room watched her as Felix led her in. "Thank you, Felix." Aro nodded at the male vampire who nodded and moved off to the side.

"Why do you demand an audience with us, child?" Marcus's voice was soft when he spoke.

"I come to you today, wishing for you to end this immortal life of mine. My sister and I choose to stay with Alexander when he offered us this life. Now, my other half-my twin-is gone and I wish to join her." Loreen had curtsied before speaking to the men before her. Her dress today was beautiful and yet modest compared to what she normally wore.

"What brought about her death?" Aro asked curious about this girl.

Loreen scrambled to think of something. "She was killed in justice as was the one who made us."

Caius leaned forward. "Others took justice into their own hands instead of calling upon us?" He wasn't happy about this news. "Who were they?"

"Caius. Calm down, please." Aro said gently to his companion as he stood up and made his way towards Loreen. He came to stand before her and looked down upon her. "Whom did this child?"

"I will not say sir. I am sorry." Loreen's answer was quick and brief.

Aro inhaled to speak again. "Let me see your hand." Loreen without question took his offered hand and he instantly saw all of her thoughts. Including the death of her sister and maker at the hands of....Carlisle and his coven? What intrigued him was another vamire he didn't know of. A young girl with strawberry blonde locks of hair. He watched as the one whom had made her, bit her time and time again to control her. But what she could do excited him. He watched as wild beasts became as tame as house pets before her. He smiled, he must have her. The thought of her abilities at his disposal, he could bring down an enemy with it easily.

When he let go of Loreen's hand and opened his eyes, he looked down at her. "Go back to where you just came from. You will know of our verdict soon." When she gave him a shocked look, he continued. "Visit one last time with friends, for it may be your last. Jane, please lead her back out of here."

Jane stepped forward to take Loreen's arm and led her out of the room.

"What is all of that about Aro?" Caius demanded.

"That girl, she can lead Felix to a very, very desirable prize, my friend." Aro turned to Felix. "You will follow the girl. She will lead you to a young girl who is with a friend of mine- Carlisle Cullen. You will know her easily enough. She is very young, 15 maybe 16. She looks and has long strawberry blonde hair. Once you find her, take a photo and send it to me so I can verify that it is the girl. I want her brought here to me when you find her."

"Of course, Sir." Felix bowed before he turned to leave the room.

Aro turned to the others. "This girl has an ability that is very interesting and can prove to be useful in a lot of ways."

"How, Aro?" Marcus asked softly, watching his friend closely.

"She can tame beast and man." Aro smiled wickedly.

A/N

And at last here is Ch 2. Sorry it is so late in coming, I had gotten it to my beta reader JUST before I went on vacation to Las Vegas last week. I hope you wall enjoy it. Trust me more intriguing plans to come, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later it was Friday—the day that Sam said Anna Belle could come on to the reservation to see Embry. He promised to stay out of wolf form so that Embry didn't find out and was surprised instead. For her, the day dragged on forever as she waited for school to end, her intentions to go straight to the reservation after school. Rosalie and Edward were not happy about the idea. They had tried several things to keep her from going, but nothing was working. Once the end of the day finally came, Anna Belle went straight out to her car where Alice waited to do a last minute hair check.

"Oh, I wish I could come with you." Alice sighed softly.

"Why? So you can just stand there smelling dog all over the place? Disgusting." Rosalie said as she wrinkled her nose at the whole idea.

"I think it's romantic and so does Esme." Alice commented with a smirk.

"I think it's dangerous." Edward said as he and Bella walked up to everyone.

"Would you two stop all of this. It's nice and sweet. Actually, I think I might just join you Anna Belle. I haven't been to visit Jacob for a while, could be a nice change of pace." Bella moved out from under Edwards arm to go and stand next to Anna Belle. "Lets get going, okay." She smiled at Anna Belle as she slipped into her car.

"You guys have fun and don't come home to early." Alice chirped happily. "I'll call your dad, Bella, and tell him you're staying with us tonight and you two can just come by afterwards."

"That sounds perfect Alice, thank you." Bella hugged Alice as Anna Belle started the car. "Bye." She got into the passenger seat and waved as Anna Belle drove off.

Edward watched the car and then looked back at his car. "Edward, we need to be getting home now." Alice said, reminded him that they only had one car now. His car. With a growl, he turned around and huffed off to his car with everyone else in tow. Rosalie actually sat in front with Edward leaving Alice in the back whispering to Jasper about Anna Belle.

***************************

Anna Belle drove the car at a slower pace so that Bella could help direct her to where she needed to go.

"I thought you were here a few times already." Bella asked.

"I was asleep when ever Carlisle drove me here, so I really do not know how to get to the reservation. Each time I tried to get here, Edward or Rosalie would stop me before I got very far." Anna Belle softly admitted to Bella looking over at her briefly. "I'm very nervous."

"It's understandable, you're going onto 'the land of your enemy' as Edward would put it. Anyone would be nervous then." Bella said as she pointed another turn out to Anna Belle.

Anna Belle giggled softly. "It's not that, it's seeing Embry again. Especially after what happened the last time I saw him."

"Oh, that." Bella softly laughed. "Understandable." She turned to find they were close to the boarder. "There it is." She pointed out the spot that Anna Belle knew well. She took a deep breath, getting a good whiff of Bella's scent, but as always, she wasn't affected by it as she drove over the line. "You looked like you were waiting for something to happen when you drove over the line."

"Maybe I was...I can't believe I'm finally here." Anna Belle laughed along with Bella softly as she continued on the road pulling out the directions Sam had given her to where to go. "He told me I should go to the beach."

"He's keeping you away from the main population of the reservation." Bella noted as they drove. "He wants to be cautious."

"That's all right, I don't mind. They are just trying to keep everyone on the reservation safe, it's fine, actually." Anna Belle smiled at Bella even wider. "I just want to see Embry and I would go anywhere he wants me to go to see him."

Bella smiled at Anna Belle as they pulled into a parking spot. She looked around then spotted a bunch of people on the cliffs. Upon closer inspection Bella gasped. It was the wolf pack getting ready to do a cliff jump. She looked over at Anna Belle who hadn't spotted them yet. "Um, did Sam say exactly where to find them?"

"No, he said they would be doing some swimming, thats it." Anna Belle looked over at Bella curiosity in her eyes. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked before looking out the window and gasping as she saw Embry with the other boys in the wolf pack as they all took their dives off the cliff. "Oh god."

"It's all right, Anna Belle. They do this lot, they are going to be fine." Bella instantly was trying to calm her down. They watched as the boys reached the water and went under. "Come on, we can go meet them as they come out of the water." Bella suggested as she slipped out of the car. Anna Belle slipped out of the car as well, moving with Bella slowly. They walked to the edge of the shore, watching the water together. Anna Belle made sure that she watched Bella, to make sure she didn't trip or anything like that. Once they were at the shore, the boys started to surface one by one. First Sam, then Jacob, followed by Quil and Paul, but Embry wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Bella you came, too." Sam said as they got to the shore shaking off like wolves normally do making Anna Belle jump back slightly. She knew Rosalie would not be happy if her silk shirt got wet, the one she bought her the other day while on the shopping trip with Esme and Alice.

"Yeah, I kinda needed some time away, so I figured I would come with hang out with Jacob. if he'll let me." Bella looked at Jacob then who just sort of snorted just as Embry came shooting up out of the water with a fish in his hand.

"I caught dinner, fellas." Embry laughed till his eyes settled upon Anna Belle. "Anna Belle?" His voice was low and husky as he dropped the fish back into the water and swiftly made his way back to land. Within a few steps, he grabbed up Anna Belle into a tight, wet hug. "Anna Belle."

After first getting over her initial shock, Anna Belle slowly put her arms around Embry, holding onto him as well. "Embry, I missed you." Her voice soft as she said his name. At that point she didn't care about the shirt and if Rosalie would be upset.

Bella laughed softly at Anna Belle and Embry. "What's so funny?" Jacob asked confused at what Bella thought was funny."

"Rosalie just bought Anna Belle that silk shirt. Water and silk do not mix, plus it will smell like Embry." Bella explained.

Jacob smiled then, knowing it would piss off the female vampire. "Good." He simply said as he grabbed his towel to dry off his chest.

Bella turned to Sam who watched the couple closely. "What were you planning for them tonight, Sam? Since you had Anna Belle come here to the beach."

"Emily wants to meet the girl who stole Embry's heart, so I was thinking we can head to my place with her. Plus, it's dinner time, so." Sam looked at Bella. "I am sure she can make something for you."

"If not, Anna Belle can. She's a great cook, and she cooks a lot of food." Bella rubbed her stomach with a smile.

Sam laughed. "Then she will be perfect with Embry, he loves to eat as do we all." Sam turned to the couple. "Embry, we need to get to my place to eat remember?"

Embry pulled away from Anna Belle slightly to look at Sam. "What about Anna Belle?"

"She is coming with us. Come on, Emily wants to meet her." Sam said as he started off towards his truck that he drove with the other guys in the back. "Bella, you and Anna Belle can follow me." He called over his shoulder as he looked at Embry. "Come on Embry, I'm sure she doesn't want your wet butt in her car."

"Follow closely." Embry whispered softly to Anna Belle. Anna Belle nodded as he went over to jump in to the bed of the truck.

Anna Belle and Bella rushed over to the car and quickly followed behind. "Rosalie is not going to be happy about the shirt." Bella pointed out, giggling.

"I know I will deal with it when she sees it, right now I don't care about that." She smiled at Bella happily. Bella returned the smile as well. She was happy for the girl as they drove through the woods. They soon were at the house that Sam and Emily shared. Even before Sam stopped driving Embry jumped out of the bed and walked over to open Anna Belle's door.

Bella opened her door with a laugh. "Looks like imprinting also teaches you boys manners too." She was throwing the tease at Jacob mostly.

"So not funny, Bella." Jacob threw back as the door to Sam's place opened and Emily stepped out of the house.

"You must be Anna Belle. I am Emily." She said as she came down the stairs and rushed over to Anna Belle and instantly hugged her. "Oh my, you are cold and hard as ice."

"Yeah, it's because of what I am. " Anna Belle softly explained.

"Well, let's get into the house, I am busy trying to make dinner for this bunch and can use some help." Emily grabbed onto Bella and Anna Belle's hands and pulled them into the house quickly.

The boys quickly followed and were scattered in the living room talking while the girls went about cooking for the boys.

"Anna Belle, can you cut those vegetables for me?" Emily pointed at a cutting board with some vegetables and a knife.

"All right." Anna Belle said as she started cutting everything and soon the pile of uncut vegetables were all cut.

Emily turned around and gasped. "Wow, your better than a food processor that is for sure." She smiled as they all started to finish cooking for the boys and Bella.

***************************************

The Cullen family all sat around at the house doing their own things. Alice was watching Jasper and Edward play chess and laughing as time after time Edward beat Jasper. When Edward won yet another game, Jasper couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"You know you could help me out here, Alice." Jasper joked with her as she laughed. But when she suddenly stopped laughing, her face went blank.

Edward was reading Alice's thoughts and growled softly. "Loreen is coming here."

"What? Is it true, Alice?" Jasper asked, worry written upon his face that she was coming for revenge.

Alice nodded. "Yes, it seems she was ordered to come here by Aro for a final goodbye with Anna Belle."

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled out instantly.

Carlisle and Esme both entered the room quickly. "Yes? What is it, Edward?"

"Loreen is coming to see Anna Belle, it was ordered by Aro for her to do this." Alice looked at Carlisle who became instantly worried.

"I was worried about this. As you all know, Aro has the same ability that Edward does in a way, but it's different. His one hobby is to take and collect people. People with abilities. People like Anna Belle, and the three of you." Carlisle turned to look at Alice, his eyes serious, something that only happens once in a while. "Can you see anyone else coming?"

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. "I can't notice anything, without meeting Aro in person, it's harder." She sighed softly feeling bad about not seeing anything.

"How close is Loreen?" Jasper asked hopping to get something from her so they had time to prepare.

"Well, actually..." Alice looked at the door just moments before the door bell rang. "Now. I wasn't watching for her so of course I didn't see her till now."

"It's all right, Alice." Esme smiled at Alice as she went to answer the door. She opened the door and smiled at Loreen. "Loreen, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you back here?"

"Hello, Esme. I am sorry to come here unannounced, but Aro sent me saying I should come back here and say good bye to Anna Belle before they pass their verdict." Loreen explained softly.

"So, Aro sent you here?" Carlisle was surprised that Aro actually let someone go without passing a verdict upon them.

"Yes, he did." Loreen confirmed. "Where is Anna Belle?"

"Well, she's on the reservation visiting with Embry, her, well, mate." Esme softly said. The look of disappointment obvious on Loreen's face. "You can stay here and wait for her. That isn't any problem."

"Thank you." Loreen said as she walked in just as Rosalie walked down the stairs and growled at her.

"What is _she_ doing here? I thought we sent her to be killed." Rosalie snapped sharply.

"Rosalie! That isn't very nice. She was sent to say a last good bye to Anna Belle before judgment is set." Esme explained softly while she led Loreen to the living room.

"I agree with Rosalie, that's why we did what we did." Edward stood up angry. "I think Emmett said he wanted to go hunting, I'm going to join him." He took off out to the garage.

"Good, at least they are busy now. I am sorry about that. Now, lets get you settled in." Esme said to Loreen.

*********************************

Unknown to the Cullen family, deep in the woods watching the house was someone laying in wait for the newest and youngest member of their family. He settled in for a long wait.

**********************************************************

A/N

AT LAST hehe. Sorry for the long wait, my beta reader has a new job and the schedule is crazy. So chapters are going to be slower, but she already has chapter 4 and I am working on 5 so hopefully it will get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, the wolves and humans were eating while Anna Belle sat watching with fascination upon her face. Jacob looked up at Anna Belle and was confused at her look. "What is wrong with you?"

Anna Belle looked at Jacob. "I find it fascinating to watch people eat, since I can't eat anything." She blinked at him. "It is something I do when I am at school, too."

"You are weird." Jacob said.

"Actually, if you think about it, it's not that uncommon. Edward likes to watch me eat and sleep too." Bella commented between bites of food.

"You can watch me eat anytime." Embry said softly with a smile and it made Anna Belle duck her head away a little embarrassed.

"Aww, you're so cute Anna Belle." Emily cooed softly, watching Anna Belle with a smile.

Anna Belle bit her lower lip as she looked towards Sam. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam looked up Anna Belle with an eyebrow raised up. "What is it?"

"Can Embry finally leave the reservation?" Anna Belle watched him hopefully.

"Why?" Sam asked softly, watching Anna Belle with curiosity.

"Well, I have to go look at a car and was wondering if I can take Embry with me." Anna Belle gave him a sweet, cute look that was hard to resist.

"Oh, please? Let me go with her." Embry begged softly making Bella and Anna Belle laugh at his look.

"All right but I think someone else should go with you to. Jacob, you like cars you can go." Sam suggested and Jacob's head nearly came off when it came up. "You will go in fact, I think it will be good for you."

"I think not." Jacob growled softly.

"You will go, that is an order." Sam used the voice upon him that made him snarl.

"He does not have to come, it's all right." Anna Belle said softly with a slight frown.

"He will go, I know he will enjoy the car part of the trip." Sam assured Anna Belle with a soft smile. She returned the smile then.

"Hey guys, the game is on." Paul piped up knowing that the Mariners game would pull Jacob from his slump.

Embry couldn't help his grin growing from ear to ear as the dishes were cleaned up and everyone piled into the living room to watch the game.

Sometime later, once the game was done, the guys all stood up to stretch, all but Embry who was holding a now sleeping Anna Belle. Sam looked down confused. "I thought she would have gotten better about that."

"Actually Carlisle said she has, she just naps now. You have to figure, she has basically been starved for years and now she is feeding better so that means more nutrition. Which means she is getting better." Bella explained while Anna Belle slept cuddled up against Embry.

"That just looks strange." Quil said, his eyebrows cocked.

"I think it looks sweet and nice." Emily smiled at the two on the love seat. "She kind of reminds me of one of those china dolls with the eyes that open and close when you sit them up then lay them down."

Jacob looked at Emily confused. "I have never heard of a blood sucking doll." This made Embry growl at Jacob.

"Jacob, stop this! You're upsetting Embry and I won't have you two fighting in my house." Emily snapped at Jacob. "Now, say your sorry."

"Sorry." Jacob growled out. Emily was going to press more but Sam gave her a look that told her to leave it be.

"Maybe you two should get going since Anna Belle is sleeping." Sam suggested making Embry give him a look. "She will be coming to get you tomorrow and you will spend the whole day together with her." He reminded him.

"I know, but she didn't say what time." Embry reminded Sam.

Bella laughed. "She will probably be up in a few hours, I'm sure she will text you a time. Besides, I think she said it will be about a 6 hour drive to where the car is. It will probably be in the afternoon, so you guys will get there just as it's getting dark." She knew that information from what Anna Belle told her in the car.

"There, you know that it will be in the afternoon, so now lets get them on their way. I am sure Bella wants to get to bed, and Anna Belle wants to sleep in her own bed." Sam stated.

"She looks comfortable right where she is, Sam." Paul chirped in with a smile.

"Not helping Paul." Sam growled softly as he turned to Embry. "Embry."

Embry sighed softly as he stood up. "Can you drive Anna Belle's car, Bella?"

"Yeah, it's not to difficult." Bella said. Embry nodded and started to the door carrying Anna Belle. She turned to Sam. "She does not really need to go home to sleep I am fine Sam, please let us stay a little while longer." Bella watched Sam.

Sam shook his head slowly. "All right, you two can stay longer." Embry was back on the love seat within moments. This gained Sam a kiss from Emily.

"Good choice, love." She grinned up at Sam before he sighed softly.

*******************************

Edward and Emmett were a few hours north of the Cullen house. Emmett was busy wrestling with a bear while Edward watched. Soon enough Emmett won the fight. "Hey, what's wrong Edward? You're not even trying to take down any mountain lions. I know there is a whole group of them close by."

"I am not really in the mood to hunt. I just wanted an excuse to get out of that house. I can not believe Esme and Carlisle are acting like that with Loreen. Especially after what happened." Edward growled the last part of his speech.

"Well, she did admit to what happened, and willingly went to Italy of her free will." Emmett pointed out.

"And how do we know she even actually went, huh? She could be lying about that and looking for revenge." Edward snapped. "She is just not to be trusted, you know what I mean?"

"I do and I think Rosalie knows as well." Emmett pointed out.

"Which is good, especially since she is on our side about this whole Embry thing." Edward sighed softly before looking at Emmett. "We should head back soon, I am sure Bella and Anna Belle will be heading back from the reservation soon as well." He took off to hunt down a few mountain lions to get full just in case Bella chose to spend the night.

********************************

After a couple more hours Anna Belle was awake and it was time for her and Bella to head back to the Cullen's house for the night. Embry was having a hard time letting Anna Belle go, but after some gentle coaxing from Emily, he did with the promise to see her the next day.

Once in the car and driving, it felt strange for Anna Belle. "You will see him tomorrow, Anna Belle." Bella smiled at the girl driving.

"I know, I just can't help the feeling." Anna Belle returned the smile. "You know you could have driven my car back to the house and we could have left earlier if you wanted to."

"No, I wanted to spend a little more time away from Edward, especially after what he did after school today." Bella looked forward as they drove over the reservation line. Just moments after they did so, Edward's car appeared in Anna Belle's rear view mirror.

"I wonder how long Edward was waiting on us." Anna Belle softly said as Bella turned to look out the back window and groaned.

"Probably a while. He does this whenever I go to the reservation. He will just suddenly be there when I am leaving." Bella softly said as she sat back in her seat.

"Are you going to make up with him?" Anna Belle smiled at Bella. "You know he does not mean half the things he says. I have started to learn that about him, you have to know what he really means and what he does not."

"I probably will make up with him. After all he is sweet when he intends to be." Bella smiled at Anna Belle as they made the turn on to the road to the Cullen's house.

Anna Belle pushed a button on her sun visor and the garage doors opened up as she pulled up and into the garage, Edward doing the same thing just after her. Once they were in, Anna Belle and Edward were out in a flash. He opened Bella's door. "I am sorry for earlier Bella." His voice soft as he spoke.

"I know you are, but you have to stop doing that, Edward." Bella smiled up at him unable to stay completely mad at him for long.

Anna Belle smiled as she slipped out of the large garage doors and looked around as though waiting for something, as she walked a little ways away from the garage. That's when she caught the flash of fur rushing towards her. "Hi, you." She bent down to pet the wolf pup on his head, he was bigger now than when she first found him in that hunter's trap. She giggled as he nipped at her hands while she petted him.

"Anna Belle come on in, you have to get some more sleep." Edward called to her.

"See you later." She told the pup before standing up to rush towards the doors of the garage.

********************

Deep in the woods the figure still waited and watched the Cullen house. But once the new black car and the car that belonged to Edward Cullen arrived, the figure perked up. Once his eyes were set upon Anna Belle, he stopped dead. Desire hitting him hard. A cell phone lifted and a photo was taken. A quick text typed and off the photo went while the eyes never left Anna Belle. Once the girl went inside, a text came back.

'That is her, good job Felix. Bring her back.' The text simply said as Felix brought up the photo he just took of the girl. Beautiful. Innocent. Sweet. Desirable.

A/n

At long last here is chapter 4, hope you are enjoying the growing love story between Embry and Anna Belle. My beta reader had gotten a new job and that is why this chapter is soo very long in coming to you. But I hope it is well worth the wait. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Anna Belle was glued to the weather channel while Alice and Rosalie did her hair. Since Anna Belle would be with the wolves, Alice couldn't tell her if the rainstorm that was going to be in the area she was going to would hold till after her business was done in the area.

"You do realize they have said the storm would hold several times now, right? I don't think they are going to change the weather pattern." Rosalie groaned as the days forecast was again announced on the television.

"One can never be to careful when planning around the weather, especially for us Rosalie. We have to remember she will be out in the daylight. We wouldn't want her to be discovered for what she is, now would we?" Esme reminded her as she walked into the living room where they were working on Anna Belle's hair. "What are you two doing?" She asked, noticing the two different sets of braiding styles.

"Neither of them can agree, as always, how to do Anna Belle's hair." Jasper stated as he sat watching the two work, handing them things when ever they needed them. "We have to admit, their not agreeing does produce some good results for her hair."

"This is true, Jasper. Have any of you seen Bella yet this morning?" Esme smiled as she asked the question. "She needs to eat something."

"She is still sleeping, I think. I have not seen Edward either this morning." Jasper commented as he handed the girls another set of hair clips. Lucky for them Anna Belle was able to sit for long periods of time without moving.

"I am going to go up and check upon them then." Esme shook her head at the girls working. She moved up the stairs with quiet quick feet and was at Edwards door within a moment. She listened for a moment before thinking. _'Edward?_'

"Come in Esme." Edwards voice was soft as he called her in.

Esme slowly opened the door to look in. Inside was a queen size bed that she had purchased for his room, decorated with iron roses. Upon the bed, lay Bella still fast asleep, her arm wrapped around Edward who was watching her. "She needs to get up and eat, Edward." Her voice to soft for Bella to hear.

"I know." Edward softly said before turning to Bella to gently kiss her cheeks. Bella moaned softly. "Come now, you need to eat, my love." His voice gentle as he spoke to her and she slowly started to wake up.

"I will go down and take the stuff out we bought for her." Esme smiled at the two as she left them alone.

Bella's eyes slowly opened to look up at Edward and she smiled. "I really enjoy waking up like this."

"Cold?" He commented as he wrapped the blanket around her to warm her up.

"No, you waking me up like that." She laughed at him with a smile. She sighed softly before she slowly started to roll away from him intending on getting up and getting changed.

Edward was off the bed in a flash and at the door. "I will be downstairs." He smiled at her before leaving her to do her 'human' morning routine.

Bella shook her head as she slowly pulled off the pajama's she left at the Cullen's house to wear whenever she slept over, and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt while looking down at the bed biting her lower lip. She was glad Edward could not read her mind, for he would know what she planned for them tonight and knew he would talk her out of it somehow. She sighed one last time before leaving the room to head downstairs where she found Anna Belle getting her hair done by Rosalie and Alice. "How many braids are you doing in her hair?"

"So far I think they have got about five." Jasper was the one to answer the question. "Emmett should be back soon with Loreen."

"That's right, he took her to where she could feed." Bella nodded. Mostly they took her out of the house where the human was spending the night. That's what they did. Soon enough Bella found herself in the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes for her to eat.

"Anna Belle made them from scratch." Esme said proudly as Bella started to eat.

"They are delicious." Bella said after the first bite. Soon enough she happily was eating her breakfast in silence while Esme and Edward watched.

*********************************

Emmett was driving back to Forks after a night of getting Loreen fed enough to be around Bella. He had taken her into the tougher part of Port Angeles to feed, from those who were the criminals of the city. He was picked due to being able to handle her with out any problems. Again his strength coming in handy. Loreen looked over at Emmett a question in her eyes. "What did you do with Alexander?"

"What do you think we did with him? We dealt with him." Emmett simply said.

"No you didn't, I have that feeling." Loreen watched him as he groaned. He looked over at her. They were a few miles away from the Cullen house when he suddenly took a sharp turn. "Where are we going."

"If you promise not to say a word to Anna Belle about what I am about to show you...I will let you see what we did with Alexander." Emmett drove for a while till suddenly he stopped. He jumped out of the jeep and started to walk forward with Loreen in tow. He bent suddenly and grabbed a very well hidden chain and pulled on it, pulling a heavy door open. A set of stairs were revealed. "Come on." He started down the stairs when she followed. The sight before her had her gasping. Alexander was chained to a wall, well as chained as a person could be with only one arm and one leg. He looked weak. "Rosalie and Alice come down here and inject him with venom every night. Carlisle said he needed to know what he put Anna Belle through before we destroy him."

"That sounds reasonable." Loreen said as she looked at the man who use to be powerful and scary and sensual, now he was nothing more than a lump basically. "You destroyed Morgan correct?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes, we couldn't let her live. She would have stopped this and did something horrible. It was quick I promise you." He looked at the woman, then took a breath to speak. "We need to get going to the house. I'm sure Anna Belle needs to get going to get the other car soon." He started up the stairs.

Loreen looked at Alexander who looked at her with pleading eyes. "You brought this upon yourself, I warned you about her. You wouldn't listen, so this is what you reap." She softly said to him before following Emmett out of the small holding cell.

***********************************

Soon after Emmett and Loreen leaves, Felix pulls the chain on the door to open it up, curious what the Cullen's were holding. Upon leaping in, he gasped looking at the vampire chained to the wall. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the male and sent it to Aro. The return message was instantly received.

**'This is the one who tortured the girl. Destroy him.' **

***********************************

Anna Belle was all dressed by the time Loreen and Emmett came back. Loreen hugged Anna Belle tightly. "You look so good." She looked over Anna Belle with a smile.

"Yes it is amazing what happens when there isn't extra venom being pumped in to one's body and feeding occurs on a regular basis." Rosalie snapped at Loreen.

"Rosalie!" Esme's voice was filled with shock.

"She is right, Esme. If Anna Belle hadn't been treated the way she was, she wouldn't have been so weak. Still be weak, even now." Edward defended Rosalie which shocked everyone.

Loreen sighed and looked at Esme. "It's all right, I deserved that. I let what happened go on for years without doing anything. I am truly sorry, Anna Belle."

"It's all right. Alexander wasn't easy to deal with and stopping, well...that was impossible." Anna Belle smiled at Loreen.

"Plus, she wouldn't have come to us." Carlisle came down the stairs with a smile with Bella behind him. "You remember Bella, Edwards mate." He turned to Bella as Edward moved to stand before her, in a protective manner.

"Yes I do, I am so sorry for what we did." Loreen watched Edward's movements closely.

"It's okay, you were just following what Alexander wanted." Bella said softly with a smile from behind Edward.

"Well you said what you wanted to say, you got to see Anna Belle, so now say good bye and go somewhere else to wait the Volturi's verdict." Rosalie nodded towards the door.

"Rosalie this is uncalled for." Carlisle was hardly ever upset till now with the way the 'kids' were acting. It was appalling.

"Well, it's true. She got to say what she wanted to her so now she can go ahead and leave." Edward joined Rosalie's argument easily.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed, shocked at his joining in with Rosalie, something that no one ever thought they would see. The two of them, having never gotten along before, were now on the same side.

"No, they are both right, I have come to say what I wanted to say and now it is time for me to take my leave and leave Anna Belle in your loving care. I am glad we came here and you found her. With your help of course, Bella." Loreen smiled at everyone with a bit of sadness behind her smile.

"But, where will you go while you wait?" Esme asked quickly worried about the girl.

"Alexander had purchased a house in Port Angeles, I can stay there." Loreen nodded.

"You can stay here." Esme offered with a smile.

"Esme that isn't wise, that would bring someone from the Volterra here, the last thing we want is for Aro to know of Anna Belle and her gift." Carlisle reminded Esme who grimaced.

"He is right. I will be just fine on my own for a short while. Soon enough I will join my twin again." Loreen smiled just before the good-byes were said.

Soon enough Loreen was gone leaving the Cullen's alone with Bella. "What do you have planned today with Bella, Edward?" Carlisle asked Edward as they came back to the house after seeing Loreen off.

"Probably going down to the meadow that is all. Nothing too much." Edward softly said.

"Good, that will be nice." Carlisle nodded as they got closer to the house. "We will need to check on Alexander tonight."

"I know, I will do that once I get back. I promise." Edward said just before they entered the house.

"Well, I have to get going if I want to be there on time. I will see everyone later." Anna Belle smiled as she bounced up from the chair she had been sitting in to rush out the door to her car.

Esme watched as Anna Belle rushed out of the house with a smile on her face. "Isn't this nice?" She said her voice filled with happy smiles.

"No, it is not." Rosalie snapped and snarled as she took off from the room.

Carlisle sighed softly. "Why don't we all just do what we planned to do today, all right? You two have fun." He smiled at Edward and Bella as he took Esme's hand to lead her from the room.

Bella looked as everyone dispersed. "Wow, that was not weird at all." She bit her lower lip.

"I will explain it later." Edward softly said to Bella as they went to prepare for their day out in the meadow.

******************************

Anna Belle hopped into her car and took off speeding from the garage with a smile on her face. Her stereo blasting, unaware of the one following at a close distance. Watching her intensely.

A/N

At last chapter 5 hehe. Hmmm wow so much going on wonder where its going to go next?????? Gotta read to keep up. I hope all of my old fans will come back, I know the time frame between chapters is longer now. Well it is taking me a bit longer to write the chapters and a bit longer for my beta reader to beta them. But believe me the story is only getting better. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

This chapter is not beta'ed, the reason it has taken me so long is that I had been waiting on my beta reader to read and beta the chapter. But she is right now going through some stuff and will not be able to beta for a while. So please note the from this point on my story will not be beta'ed till she is back to old self. So I hope you enjoy.

Embry sat in Jacob's living room trying to concentrate on the television as they waited for Anna Belle to arrive. Jacob was grumbling as always. Something Embry and Billy had gotten use to. "What time is it?" Embry asked for the 100th time that morning.

"It is 5 minutes past the last time you asked Embry." Billy laughed as he answered the anxious boy. "Don't worry boy she will be here soon I know it."

"Unfortunately she will be here soon." Jacob snarled as he plopped down on the other side of the couch. "I can not believe I am doing this."

"Oh come now Jacob, you know you want to see this car that Blane has Anna Belle going to look at." Billy smiled at his son as he sat on the couch. "And please be careful when you plop down on the couch. I can not go replacing the furniture every time you break a piece of it."

"Sorry dad." Jacob grumbled softly as he watched the game. The sudden calming sensation that fell over Jacob and Embry was a sure sign, that Anna Belle had passed over the border.

* * *

Anna Belle speed through the reservation her stereo blasting. It was a rather sunny day which meant the windows on the car were mostly up, leaving them open just enough to let some air in to the car. She soon looked over at the lap top connected to the car. The programs up and running, scrambling the speed she was actually driving, scanning the local radars to acclimate itself and reset the speed. The car came to a screeching hault outside of Jacob's home. She pulled on her glasses, black gloves, and hat, with a vail before she stepped from the car. She was completely covered.

The front door almost broke off its hinges as Embry bounded out of the door and down the stairs grabbing up Anna Belle who barely had a moment to hold her hat upon her head. "Oh I have missed you."

Anna Belle giggled as she was twirled around by Embry. "I am glad to see you too." She smiled happily.

Jacob came out of the door slower than Embry followed by Billy. "What is with the funeral garb?" Jacob asked eyeing everything covering her.

Embry stopped twirling and put Anna Belle down and looked at her concerned. "Yes what is with all of this?"

Anna Belle looked up at the two with a sigh. "Our skin reacts differently in the sun than normal people's skin. So we have to keep it hidden away." Anna Belle explained softly. She looked around knowing no one else was there. "Do not tell anyone I let you see this." She slowly started to remove just one glove.

All three males were staring at Anna Belle and her hand as though she were about to do a strip tease for them. Instead she slowly pulled the glove off of her hand. Revealing her skin slowly to the sunlight. The moment it hit her bare skin of course it started to shimmer and sparkle. "Oh my." Billy was impressed and shocked at the glittering hand.

"How does it do that?" Embry asked taking her arm gently to turn it over palm up. Still it sparkled.

"I don't know really. Maybe its because we are ice cold. You know how the sun glitters off of icicles, maybe that is the idea." Anna Belle said softly as she looked at all of them.

"So that is why the Cullen's always 'go away' on sunny days." Jacob made the quote marks in the air with his fingers as he spoke the words.

"Yes it is why this would be one big way of exposing ourselves." Anna Belle softly said as Embry let go of her arm and she pulled her glove back on.

"Do you want to come inside Anna Belle, so you can get out of that get up?" Billy asked wanting to be hospitable.

"Actually we need to get going. We have to get to the guys house by about 4." Anna Belle said making the others look confused.

"The drive is 8 hours long, how can you get there by 4 its noon?" Billy asked.

Anna Belle smiled. "I drive fast." She giggled softly. "Do not worry Billy they will be home in time for bedtime." She joked making even Jacob crack a small smile.

"Well then you all have a good time, drive safely though Anna Belle." Billy waved at the kids as they got in to the car.

Anna Belle smiled as she pulled off the hat and the gloves after getting in to the car as Jacob and Embry got in. Embry was going to slip in to the front seat when Jacob stopped him. "Hey I want to sit in the front."

"You will distract Anna Belle from her driving." Jacob stated as he held on to the back of Embry's shirt.

"Would you two stop this before I throw you both in to the back seat." Anna Belle called from the cool dark depths of the car.

"Jacob just let Embry sit in the front seat." Billy called from the porch. This caused Jacob to growl as the yanked open the back door and slipped in to the back seat while Embry settled in to the front seat with a big smile upon his face.

"Thank you." Anna Belle smiled as she pulled off her sunglasses. She looked back at Jacob and then at Embry. "Ok pull on your seat-belts this is going to be a fast ride." She smiled wickedly. She turned the car on then blasted the stereo again. The car was soon filled with the song 'Super Massive Black Hole' as she hit the clutch, the gear shift and then the gas to spin her tires just a moment before she whipped out from in front of the house.

Billy started to laugh as the car sped away, but it died suddenly when he sensed something was near, that wasn't right. The phone in his lap rang. He looked down to see Sam's name. He picked up the phone then. "Yea Sam."

* * *

Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were driving towards the place where they were holding Alexander. They were driving in Emmett's jeep, since it made it over the terrain so much easier than the other cars would. "You are still upset about Anna Belle aren't you." Emmett asked looking over at Rosalie who rode up front with him as he drove, while Carlisle sat in the back.

When no answer came from Rosalie Carlisle piped in his own comment. "There is no need for this Rosalie, you need to understand that Embry is who she wants. That will not change we have already seen that this past week the way she was not being able to talk to him or go to see him, you can not think to keep them apart no matter what Alice see's so you should just give up that idea now." He stated his clear point, even the vision that Alice had of Rosalie taking Anna Belle on a huge shopping trip to New York to keep her occupied and try to find her someone else to be in love with.

"But it is wrong we are enemies with them not friends, if he was a friend and not an enemy then it wouldn't be so bad." Rosalie offered her protest then in regards to everything.

"If it was meant to be it would have happened any way. Alexander just happened to keep her prime for him. But remember we can not get in between them we have already seen what happens when that happens, withe them both being upset and miserable." Carlisle pointed out trying to be the voice of reason.

"What the......" Emmett's voice broke the conversation as all eyes turned forward to the bomb shelter where they were holding Alexander at. They could see the smoke rising from the edges of the door. They all got out and all three surrounded the door to see the leaves and grass around the door were burnt as well as the leaves that laid upon the door as well. "Stand back." Emmett quickly started to pull the door open which released all of the trapped smoke in the hole. The three instantly stopped breathing to keep from breathing in any of the smoke.

"I will go first." Carlisle stated as he took one last breath of clean air so that he can talk within the hole as he jumped down, as the wooden staircase was now gone due to a fire. He looked around to find nothing left in the hole. He took and sniffed the air. "There has been another vampire here."

Emmett and Rosalie both jumped down next. "I brought Loreen here, she was wondering why she didn't feel the loss of Alexander as she had with Morgan." He admitted to what he had done.

"Emmett how could you do that she probably let him go." Rosalie snapped at Emmett hitting him in the shoulder.

Carlisle shook his head. "No it isn't Loreen I smell, besides Alice told me that you were going to be taking and bringing Loreen here she saw that happen. This smell is male. But Alexander did not survive, he was executed by fire." He turned to the couple as Rosale moved towards Emmett. "Somehow he was found and we need to know by who he was found. For we may not be alone here any more and we need to protect Anna Belle, Alice, Edward and Bella. For if this is what I think this smell's like then we will be in for a fight from some old friends of mine."

* * *

Bella was running in her and Edwards meadow. Looking behind her as she laughed and giggled while running. When suddenly she tripped, but instead of finding the ground coming up at her rapidly she was caught in Edwards arms. "Can't even play a game with out having to worry about you falling and hurting yourself." Edward tried to be joking about the comment but it didn't come off very well as joking.

"Edward that wasn't very nice, I wasn't trying to fall. I can't help it if the ground is not even." Bella instantly pointed out to to him. "Now let me go that wasn't fair." She pointed out as he sighed heavily as he stood her on her feet and she pointed back to the woods. "No peaking this time." She called out to him as he disappeared in to the tree's. Once he was gone she again started moving off in the meadow. The game of hide and seek was her idea, but she told him no breathing as he would simply follow her by the scent she gave off. Which would make the game unfair. She swiftly moved across the meadow hopping he was counting to 100 at a human speed. Knowing if he didn't it wouldn't last at all very long. She soon found herself in the woods on the other side of their meadow and was moving through it trying to find a hiding spot. She soon enough found a small cave which looked very perfect for her hiding spot. She moved in to it and started to walk a little further in. Unaware of what laid within that very cave.

* * *

Anna Belle had stopped for gas a little outside of town. Quinn and Jacob were inside getting some food to eat while she pumped some gas in to the car, luckily the area they were in was clouded over so she didn't need her gloves or any of the things she had brought for when the sun was over the area she was in. She did however keep her sunglasses on, golden eyed girls would stand out as strange.

"Hey there cutie where are you heading to?" A guy walked up to her. She shook her head. "Hey come on talk to me."

"Not interested." She said softly continuing to pump gas in to her tank.

Suddenly her arm is grabbed by the guy. "Hey don't you ignore me." The guy said looking shocked at how hard her arm was.

"Hey let go of my girlfriend." Quill snapped as he and Jacob came outside. He moved quickly to stand next to the guy. "Before I break that hand." His voice holding a slight growl to it as he talked.

"Hey sorry man, look don't hurt me." The guy was shocked at how big the guy was that was with this tiny girl. He instantly let go of the girl then and backed away.

Quill calmed down instantly as he turned to Anna Belle. "You all right?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." Anna Belle leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled as Jacob finished pumping the gas. Anna Belle turned to go to the drivers seat when Quill put his arm around her shoulder gently. She moved into his body happily as he walked her around the car and got her in to the car. Then he moved quickly around the car and got in with Jacob and soon enough the car was speeding away from the little gas station.

* * *

In the woods surrounding the small gas station a growl emanates from Felix as he watches the guy grab Anna Belle, but then the growl became louder as he gripped the branch above where he was standing in the tree, causing his fingers to imprint in the branch as he watched Quill throw his arm around the girl. He was clearly not happy at this turn of events as he turned to keep up with the car.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

To those following this story. I am sorry for how long this update has taken. The last year I have to say has kept me from my writing. But I have now come back to it with a vigor. I am hopping to get this story back on track. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and promise more to come in our story. Again I warn this chapter like chapter 6 is un-betaed, as I have lost my beta for good I fear, I hope to find another one soon enough. Thank you all for reading.

************************

Edward was moving through the area looking for Bella when he got the call from Carlisle. The moment he did he forwent the scent rule and took a deep breath of the air finding Bella's scent and instantly moving towards it. When he found her in a cave he called out to her then. "Bella we need to head to the house. Carlisle said he needs to talk to us."

Bella had gone further in to the cave but once she had heard Edwards voice calling out to her she turned around and sighed softly. "Coming Edward." She yelled out to Edward as she slowly made her way towards Edward's voice. Soon enough she found Edward at the mouth of the cave. "What is it Edward?"

"I do not know Carlisle simply said to head back to the house now that we need to talk about something involve Anna Belle." He said as he held his hand out to Bella who took it happily. They quickly made their way to where his volvo waited for them outside of the woods where their valley laid. Once Bella was settled in to her seat and ready he made his way back to the house as quickly as possible. When they arrived he was shocked at what he was getting from everyone's minds. They quickly made their way in to the house.

"Edward I am glad you came so quickly." Carlisle looked up at the two as they walked in to the house.

"What is going on?" Bella asked looking at everyone's faces.

"Its Alexander Bella. We never really destroyed him. We have been keeping him prisoner in a bomb shelter not far from the house." Carlisle looked at Bella at that point.

"We were doing to him what he did to Anna Belle for years, taking and biting him and allowing his body to be filled with our venom. We were not going to do it for long just enough for him to realize what he did was bad and horrible. Then we were going to destroy him. But someone beat us to it." Esme explained while she stood up biting her lower lip gently.

Bella was concerned, she never saw the Cullen's with this much expression before as they had right now. "What do you mean someone beat you to it? How could someone beat you to it?"

"One of the Volterri." Emmette instantly said with out even thinking. He sighed softly as he took a hold of Rosalie's hand whose eyes were not looking very friendly at that point. "We think Aro may have sent someone."

Bella instantly became worried that it was for her. Edward didn't need to read her mind. "Not for you Bella." He said instantly. "Anna Belle." The single name caused them all to show emotions, again something Bella wasn't use to. The biggest ones were Esme and Rosalie.

"We will not let this happen. We have to get her back here and take her someplace, like to Alaska." Rosalie instantly jumped up and suggested.

"But won't who ever has come just follow. Besides they may be here because of Lorreen. To make sure she comes back." Bella suggested with a nod.

"The only way to really know is if I read the person's mind, but how do we find him for me to do so?" Edward looked at the others. "But how could who ever came get past you Alice?"

Alice looked down and away. "Rosalie." Esme snapped at that point.

Rosalie and the other Cullen's 'kids' all backed away from the older woman. "I have been having Alice watch Anna Belle at all times, but its for her own good." She tried to defend herself.

"Yes but look at what that has caused Rosalie, someone slipped in to our territory with out us knowing about it." Carlisle was more level headed as he spoke.

"He is right Rosalie." Emmett pulled Rosalie to him more to try and comfort her. "We shouldn't have taken and done this with Alice." He held her tighter against him as she scowled.

"Don't do this I choose to help her, we need to watch after Anna Belle as much as we can. Even if I can not always get a good clear picture of her. I guess I could have maybe tried to keep my mind open to everything else around us." Alice was trying to cut the tension in the room.

Esme sighed softly. "You kids shouldn't have done this though. It has caused us more problems now than we need and now with Anna Belle off with Quinn and Jacob we can't watch her with you Alice." If they would have known about this then she wouldn't have been allowed to go with the two wolves alone.

"We need to contact Sam to let the pack know about this, they will want to know." Carlise stated suddenly going for the phone. No one stopping him, not even Rosalie or Edward. Even they had to agree they needed the wolves to help protect the young vampire.

Jasper pulled Alice against him trying to comfort her. "Can we contact Anna Belle to try and get her back to the house?" He asked looking at everyone.

Edward shook his head. "That would be the worst idea right now, if we do that then who ever came will know we know they are here and this is the last thing we need for the person to know." Bella moved closer to him trying to comfort him. She could feel the agitation from all of the Cullen's in the room.

Carlisle came back in to the room. "Sam is going to come over with the rest of the pack, and Billy will come with them to talk about this. I didn't think this was something they needed to hear over the phone." He looked at everyone at this point. "I expect perfect Cullen children behavior that the town has come to expect for you kids. Do I make myself clear on this?" Everyone nodded as they all sat down to await the coming of the wolves.

******************************

Anna Belle happily speed down the freeway heading to their destination. Her equipment keeping their speed looking like it was legal when it wasn't. She bit her lower lip hating the silence in the car. "So you turn in to a wolf. Is it a big wolf or a little wolf like mine?" The question valid since she didn't know much yet about their wolf sides.

Embry smiled a the question as he knew Jacob wouldn't answer her. "We turn in to big big wolves."

"Like the big bad wolf." Jacob throws out causing Embry to turn and glare at him.

Embry turned back to Anna Belle then. "We are pretty tall when we stand on all fours and even when we sit I think we are about the size of a pony, at least I think we are."

"Can I see you become a wolf?" Anna Belle asked the question innocently, unaware what it too to take that form.

Jacob and Embry both stopped cold. They knew anger caused the change, but not anything else could do it. "Um Anna Belle there is only one thing that can make us change. Remember what Emily looks like, her face." Jacob voicing this wondering if she did recall.

"Yea." Anna Belle kept her eyes on the road.

"That happened the night she saw Sam's wolf form, he got angry with her and she was too close to him when he changed. He is the reason she has those scars." Embry looked over at Anna Belle's perfect face and skin.

"My skin is tough." She countered instantly. Unaware they were suppose to be enemies.

"Maybe one day." Embry said softly as he looked away as he hopped that day would never come to pass.

************************

Sam, Paul, and Quinn all rode in the back of Billy's pickup as he drove them to the Cullen's house. "Why are we going?" Paul demanded of Sam upset they were doing this.

"Carlisle said something was wrong that we needed to come. All of us." Sam said looking at the others. "He even included Billy in with this. It is something they need us all for."

"I don't like this especially with all this going on with that girl and Embry. Its not right." Quinn said softly looking at the others.

"No but we know what the pull of our imprints are like, its strong. And we know that is what they did imprinted." Sam watched them all. "Something was off about his voice when I spoke to him. Not like it normally sounds like, even though I haven't talked to him much but we all know how calm he normally sounds. He didn't sound calm when I spoke to him earlier." The other males all looked away shocked.

Soon enough they found themselves turning in to the Cullen's driveway. When they approached the house they saw Blaine's car parked in the front. Billy pulled up next to the car. The moment they could the boys jumped out of the cab. Sam getting Billy's chair down and moving it to the door of the cab as the front door opened to the house and Carlisle stepped out of the house to greet them.

"Thank you for coming. We need your help please come in to our home we welcome you." Carlisle moved to the side, a gesture of welcome in to the house. He watched the wolves as they helped Billy in to his chair. They all noticed the distressed look upon Carlisle's face then.

"It is true something is wrong." Billy said to Sam as he settled in to his chair. He moved the chair towards the stairs of the house. "What is wrong Carlisle?" He got to the bottom of the stairs and the boys went to try and pick up the chair to lift it up. Once they had the chair up on the porch they started to enter the house.

"Everyone is in the dining room." Carlisle said softly as he started to lead them through the house.

"You have a dining room? For what family dinners?" Paul asked with a smirk earning him a look from Sam.

"We use it as a place to have family meetings." Carlisle explained as they entered the dining room. The Cullens, Blaine and Bella all sat at the table, each vampire taking deep breaths as the wolves entered the room.

"Great and here we forgot to put the paper down." Rosalie snapped at that point.

"Rosalie we need their help right now so stop this." Carlisle stated instantly. He turned to the wolves and nodded at the table. "Please have a seat." He moved to the head of the table to sit down as Billy took the other side of the table so that they sat right across from each other.

Sam nodded at the other wolves who sat down then. "What is it Carlisle?"

"We have been keeping something to ourselves since Chicago. We didn't kill Alexander." Esme came out with instantly.

"What? You dragged Embry there and didn't kill the one man who could have hurt his mate?" Quinn demanded instantly.

"We intended on destroying him eventually, but we wanted him to feel what he did to Anna Belle for all those years. We had him in a bomb shelter on the grounds. Chained up, he was to weak to escape us now. So we felt it was all right." Rosalie softly said. She looked at the wolves for a moment. "Instant death would have been far to good for him. To easy."

"What we didn't expect was when Loreen went to Italy for them to send someone back with her. Especially not one after Anna Belle, after all her abilities I wouldn't think they would be actually desired by Aro." Carlisle looked concerned about all of this.

"Actually think about it she can tame the natural beast within a person. Even stop them from fighting. Come on. Even with Alec's ability this is just that much sweeter if she were to aim it at one person. They would see what is coming at them but unable to fight back." Alice pointed out then. "Think of the damage that could be done then."

Sam couldn't help but pipe in at that point. "Who is this Aro your speaking of? You actually sound scared of him."

The Cullen's all looked at one another for a moment. They knew they had to tell the wolves sooner or later. "Aro is one of the three Voltori. They are the well law makers and keepers for the vampires." Carlisle softly told them. "They uphold the laws that keep us safe and protected. As well as secret from the humans. Aro is sort of a collector of those whom have special abilities. Those like Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella and now Anna Belle it seems." He looked to them again. "We have to keep her safe from them. They have ways of making people stay with them. They strip everything that connects a vampire to anyone but them."

Billy looked at the vampires for a moment and at Bella. They all looked worried and scared. Especially the vampires. Perhaps they were truly wrong about these vampires all along. He turned to Sam then who leaned towards him. The spoke softly for a few moments before sitting back normally. "Embry and Anna Belle are true mates. We can not deny that the way they are together. We have already accepted Anna Belle in to our folds as such. We will help to protect her. Just tell us what we need to know."

Everyone turned to Alice at that moment. Since she had more insight at that point. "I can not not say much right now. After all the only thing I know right now is that Aro sent someone and he desires Anna Belle. But what is to come is so muddled. Its like several paths flashing. I can not pin point anything right now." Alice looked down at that point which made Jasper pull her to him then.

"Do not worry we will help even if we can't get all of the details. We may stick around in watch groups. But right now the question is, do we tell Embry?" Sam looked at the wolves then.

"We shouldn't keep this from him." Paul instantly pointed out.

"But you know what would happen if he does know." Quinn mentioned.

"Boys I think you all forget what happens when you shift." Billy pointed out a very important point that had them looking down. He looked to Carlisle then. "You will contact us the moment you know anything right?"

"Of course. We do not want to lose her not to them most of all." Carlisle looked at Billy then at everyone in the room. He watched Rosalie and Emmett as she was being held by him. It was amazing what one girl could do to this family this way. He could only wish and hope that they would be able to keep her safe.

************************

Anna Belle's car sat along side a road parked. Giggles and laughter coming from the small clearing just beyond it. The soft sounds of two males fighting also filled the air. "Oh come on you two there is plenty for both of you." Anna Belle's voice was very much dominating in that moment as she watched Jacob and Embry fight over the food.

The two stopped laughing. "Sorry Anna Belle. Its just that for a blood sucker you sure can cook." Jacob had to admit to that as he grabbed a piece of chicken from the bowl."

"Thank you, it gets hard to cook certain things not being able to taste them but my sense of smell makes up for that." Anna Belle recalled the trial and errors at cooking to perfect her sense of smell properly. They had stopped an hour before their time to get to their intended destination to have a quick snack of the food she had brought, since it was close enough to dinner time. Everything they brought was food good enough to eat cold. She looked around the area, sensing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Anna Belle?" Embry looked around on the alert.

Anna Belle smiled at Embry putting a hand upon his to calm him. "Nothing. I guess I am just not use to being well so un-sheltered anymore." Even though the Cullens were watching her like a hawk, it still wasn't the same as before. She felt so free now.

The three of them sat for a while longer, knowing they needed to stay on schedule they soon enough cleaned up the area and was on their way again. Anna Belle was driving now at a slower speed, knowing they had enough time when she suddenly started feeling oddly. She shook her head sharply to clear her mind of it. She didn't need this again this week. Not now.


End file.
